Scooby-Doo and the Cyber Chase VHS 2001
FBI Warning * Federal laws serve civil and criminal penalties for the unauthorized reproduction, distribution or exhibition of copyrighted motion pictures, video tapes or video discs. Criminal copyright infringement is investigated by the FBI and may a maximum penalty of up to five years in prison and/or a $250,000 fine. Opening Previews *Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone *Pokemon the Movie 3 *Cats & Dogs *Grandma Got Run Over by a Reindeer *Scooby Doo Snack Attack *Scooby Doo Snackin' Action Opening Logos * Warner Home Video Stay Tuned * Like Wow. Stay Tuned After the Movie for Some Special Bonus Scenes, and to See Groovy Hits from the New Scooby-Doo and the Cyber Chase Video Game. Opening Credits * Hanna-Barbera and Warner Bros. Present * "Scooby-Doo and the Cyber Chase" * Written by: Mark Turosz * Based Upon Characters Created by: Hanna-Barbera Productions * Music Score Composed by: Louis Febre * Edited by: Joe Gall * Executive Producers: Jean MacCurdy, William Hanna and Joseph Barbera * Supervising Producer: Davis Doi * Produced by: John McKimson * Directed by: Jim Stenstrum Ending Credits * Starring the Voices of: ** Scott Innes as Scooby-Doo and Shaggy ** Joe Alaskey as Officer Wembley ** Bob Bergen as Eric ** Grey DeLisle as Daphne ** Tom Kane as Professor Kaufman ** Mikey Kelley as Bill ** Gary Sturgis as Phantom Virus ** B.J. Ward as Velma ** Frank Welker as Fred * Associate Producer: Kathryn Page * Assistant Production Manager: Amy Castro * Voice Director: Collette Sunderman * Casting Director: Leslie Lamers * Dialogue Director: Ginny McSwain * Animation Timing Directors: Robert Alvarez, Kunio Shimamura, James T. Walker, Jeff Hall * Story Editor: Davis Doi * Storyboards: Cos Anzilotti, Barry Caldwell, Jerry Eisenberg, Romeo Francisco, Kirk Hanson, Llyn Hunter, Tim Maltby, Bob Miller, Don Morgan * Storyboard Clean-Up: Carlos Lemos, Vaughn Tada * Background Key Design: Cos Anzilotti, Drew Gentle, Greg Martin * Character Design: Jim Stenstrum * Assistant Character Design: Mark Lewis * Prop Design: Vaugn Tada, Lance Falk, Carlos Lemos, Don Morgan * Creative Design Consultant: Iwao Takamoto * Artwork Coordinator: Lance Falk * Background Paint: Rozalina Tchouchev, Bonnie Callahan, Ruben Chavez, June Micu, Craig Robertson * Animation Checking: Karl Jacobs, Jan Browning, Eleanor Dahlen, Gregory Hinde Songs: * "Scooby-Doo, Where Are You?" Theme ** Written by: David Mook and Ben Raleigh ** Produced by: Art Hodge ** Co-Produced by: Carter Armstrong ** Performed by: Cindy, Kate & Fred of the B-52's ** Courtesy of: Warner Bros. Records Inc. * "Hello Cyberdream" ** Written by: Richard Lawrence Wolf ** Produced by: Richard Lawrence Wolf ** Performed by: David Nicoll ** Additional Vocals by: Wes Quave * "Double Double Joint" ** Written and Produced by: Richard Lawrence Wolf ** Performed by: Richard Lawrence Wolf * Music Supervisors: Doug Frank, Steven Gizicki * Scoring Mixers: John Richards, Michael Farrow * Orchestrations: Lolita Ritmanis * Orchestra Conductor: Jeffrey Schindler * Orchestra Contractor: Peter Rotter * Supervising Music Editor: Dominick Certo * Music Editor: Chris McGeary * Assistant Music Editor: Tommy Holmes * Music Preparation: Janice Hayen * Music Production Manager: Brett Swain * Music Scoring Facility: Paramount Scoring Stage M * Music Adminstrator: Jason Henkel * Vocal Contractor: Rich Logan * Ink & Paint Supervisor: Geno Dubois * Color Stylist: Linda Redondo * Painters/Mark-Up: Artin Aghamalian, Eric Nordberg * Xerography: Star Wirth, Martin Crossley * Shipping: Ana Arce, Bill Ryan Animation Services: Mook Co., Ltd. * Animation Directors: Hiroshi Aoyama, Kenichi Shimizu, Makoto Fuchigami * Art Directors: Yoshishige Kosako, Kiyoshi Nakamura, Shao Lei Li * Layout: Shuichi Seki, Shinichi Tsuji, Daiji Suzuki, Tetsuro Aoki, Kyuma Oshita * Key Animation: Nobuyuki Koyanagi, Masaaki Kudou, Yoshihiro Tsuji, Masahito Kimura, Yasuo Torii, Yuko Matsuo, Yuri Takasaki, Yasuhiro Yamaguchi, Hiroto Fukunaga, Kazuo Takematsu, Saburo Takada, Tsutomu Murakami, Hajime Matsuzaki, Hiroki Abe, Koichi Tsuchida, Yumiko Vematsu, Mariko Aoki, Osamu Kurosawa, Ayumi Namiki, Yae Otsuka, Fred Du, Yao Yu, Zhenyu Guan, Feng Yang, Wei Ling, Yang Cao, Yang Zhu * In-Between Checkers: Misa Fujiwara, Shinichi Fujita, Yoko Suzuki, Tae Yajima, Qing Lin, Dan Li, Jinhua Wu, Lian Wei, Gang Lin, Ting Xu, Ming Zhu, Ming Zhao, Yi Qing, Jie Chen, Feng Lu, Zehui Dong, Hongwen Hu, Limin Yuan, Mong Zhu, Jinbing Li, Zonghua Cao, Zhijie Zho, Jiehong Sun, Hong Zhang, Zhijie Zhou, Dan Zhu, Minghong Huang, Jieqiong Chen, Ming Chen, Minmin You, Yingze Zhang, Honglin Dong, Chenjia Guo, Chunxia He, Zhixiong Tang, Yunjun Zhong, Qin Yu, Dan Zhu * Ink & Paint Checkers: Takahiro Kanakubo, Mutsumi Takase * Tracers: Sachiko Abe, Yumi Niwa * Ink & Paint: Hiroko Akimoto, Aiko Hirao, Yukie Haneishi, Satomi Shirayoshi, Akie Mita, Koji Hirano, Makoto Iguchi, Satoshi Inoue, Kensuke Katsu, Liping Zhang, Yan Cheng, Dongmei Hu, Lijif Zhang, Xiaoming Wu, Honyan Liu, Yanjuan Xu, Hongiun Wang, Lei Xu, Wei Li, Hua Zhou, Yafeng Wang, Jie Sun, Xing Zhang, Zhongfang Jing * Background Director: Ayumi Kondoh/Box Hills * Background: Sadahiko Tanaka, Fumie Nuibe, Miu Miyamoto, Midori Chiba * Camera: Yoshiyuki Tamagawa/T. Nishimura Co., Yuuichi Katsumata, Kazuya Hoshi, Takamitsu Sera, Miki Kameda, Ken Yabuki, Yuko Ohkubo * 3D: Yasushi Yamakoshi * Production: Enzo Tetsu Kumase/Mook Co. Ltd., Takeshi Ogawa, Yoshiyuki Tahara, Minoru Yamaoka, Shu-bee Lee, Hsiang-Lan Lee, Niandai Animation, White Line, To-Production * Director of Post Production: Tim Iverson * Post Production Supervisor: Bonnie Buckner * Post Production Coordinators: John Voralik, Noel Lopez * Director of Technical Operations: Bradford H. Keatts * Supervising Recording Engineer: Edwin Collins * Recording Engineers: Jeff O. Collins, Micheal D. McLean * Track Readers: Carol Iverson, Denise Whitfield, Skip Craig, Theresa Gilroy-Nielsen * Original Dialogue Recording: Arnold Geher, Larry Winer * Dialogue Editing: Mark A. Keatts, John Kwiatkowski * Assistant Dialogue Engineer: Kelly Butler * Sound Effects Design: Tim Gedemer, MPSE * Sound Design: Donald J. Malouf * Sound Editors: Rick Hinson, MPSE, Nancy MacLeod, Adam Kopald, Dave Rowe * Editorial Facility: Glenwood Editorial Inc. * Foley Editorial: Ellen Horta, MPSE, Glen Oyabe, MPSE * Foley Editors: Valerie Davidson, Dan Yale * Foley Artists: Sharon Michaels, Michael Salvetta, Catherine Harper, Dan O'Connell, John Cucci, Gregg Barbanell * Foley Mixer: Brad Brock, James Ashwill * Re-Recording Facility: Warner Bros. Studios * Re-Recording Mixers: Allen L. Stone, Michael E. Jiron, Tom Dahl, Terry O'Bright * Recordist: Bill Olson, Scott Morgan, Sam Kaufmann * Engineer: Jeff Berlin * ADR Engineer: Carlos Sotolongo * ADR Group Recordist: Laverne Dewberry * ADR Group Mixers: Eric Gotthelf, Doc Kane, Troy Porter * Post Production Sound Services: Castle Oaks Productions * Video Post Production Facility: Matchframe Video * On-Line Editor: Bradford H. Keatts * Title Design: SB Film Design * Executive Assistant to the Supervising Producer: Nancy Grimaldi * Production Technology: Dane M. Taylor * Production Administration: Heather Berrett, Dario Fagnani, Jeanne Lanterman, Frances Mencia, Linda Moore, Cheri Phillips, Elicia Richardson-Ellis, Amy E. Wagner * Production Accounting: Athena Christianakis, Luisa Guzman, Maria Womack * Casting Administrator: Liz Carroll * Production Supervision: Ken Duer, Howard Schwartz, Haven Alexander, Scott Setterberg * Development and Creative Supervision: Christopher Keenan, Linda Steiner, Michael Diaz * Production Management: Andy Lewis * Special Thanks To: Joe Ruby & Ken Spears * In Loving Memory Of: William Hanna * Dolby Surround® * This Picture Made Under the Jurisdiction of I.A.T.S.E.-IA, Affiliated with A.F.L.-C.I.O. * ©2001 Hanna-Barbera Cartoons, Inc. All Rights Reserved. Closing Logos * Hanna-Barbera · An AOL Time Warner Company Bonus Scenes * Shaggy & Scooby Doo's Favorite Part Closing Previews * Scooby Doo & the Cyber Chase Video Game Behind the Scenes * Voice Over Session Trailers # Cartoon Crack-Ups VHS 2001 # The Jetsons Meet the Flintstones VHS 2001 # Bugs Bunny's 1001 Rabbit Tales VHS 2001 # Taz's Jungle Jams VHS 2001 # Tweety: Home Tweet Home VHS 2001 # Tweety: Tweet & Lovely VHS 2001 # Tweety's High-Flying Adventure VHS 2001 # The Looney, Looney, Looney Bugs Bunny Movie VHS 2001 # Marvin the Martian: Space Tunes VHS 2001 # Marvin the Martian & K-9: 50 Years on Earth VHS 2001 # Space Jam VHS 2001 # Scooby-Doo's Greatest Mysteries VHS 2001 # Addams Family Reunion VHS 2001 # The Scarecrow VHS 2001 # The Neverending Story VHS 2001 # The Neverending Story II: The Next Chapter VHS 2001 # The Return of the King VHS 2001 # The Hobbit VHS 2001 # The Lord of the Rings VHS 2001 Category:2001 Category:VHS Category:Scooby-Doo Category:Warner Home Video Category:Hanna-Barbera Category:Warner Bros.